Slappys Revenge
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: The Daniels are back home from there interesting trip in Horrorland/Panic Park. Max brings Slappy home and Slappy takes revenge on the daniels because he wants his son back and his lover. Will he get what he wants ?


Chapter 1

Roses POV

I heard cackling from my brothers room. I quickly took off my headphones and looked into my brothers room. I saw Slappy cackling. _Looks like my life is ruined._

" Looks like we have a tresspasser." I heard Slappy say in his raspy voice. I walked into my brothers room. " Umm I live here, i thought you already knew that." I snapped, Slappy raised an eyebrow at me.

I heard the doorbell ring, _Who could be here right when we get home ? _I look through the window and see "Patrick ?!" I run off to the door and slip on the stairs, than i get right up and unlock the front door.

I see the beautiful blonde boy wearing a half zipped up jacket and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, skinny jeans that are a bit baggy not really skinny and vans.

" Hey Rose, i saw you guys get back and i was wondering if you want to hang out." He smiles at me like a abercrombie model.

" Uh yeah sure come in." I invite him in the house and my mom walks in " Rose, whos at the door." She stops when she sees Patrick and shakes hands with him. " Hi you must be Patrick, ive heard all about you." I give my mom the eye " Mom." She rolls her eyes and gives him a tour of the house like hes my boyfriend.

" Hey uh mom Patrick and I are going upstairs," My mom squints at me than tells me to go ahead. I go upstairs with Patrick and walk to Maxs room. Max opens the door and shakes hands with Patrick. " You must be Patrick, ive heard all about you." Max gives me a humourous look in his eye. I give him the eye and shake my head.

I walk with patrick to my room " So hows your summer going ?" I ask him trying to get my mind off Slappy.

" Good what about yours." He smiles and i laugh " It was interesting." He laughs and grabs my hands " Interesting ?" He raises an eyebrow and puts on a flirty face. " Well i know how to make it more interesting." He leans into my face and i lean into his getting ready for a kiss.

Maxs POV

I wave at Rose and Patrick waiting for them to go to her room, so i can talk to dad.

" Finally, i thought they would never leave." My dad says and starts cackling. I grab his shoulders whisper in his ear " Shussh they are going to hear you." Dad contuines laughing and i just got an idea...

Roses POV

Patrick and I are finally kissing. I move into his lap and...HAHAHAHAHA. Patrick and i move away from each other immedaitly and i see Max holding up Slappy and laughing at us. " Max you are so dead !" Max runs off to his room and i go back to mine and apoligize to my boyfriend. Hehe Boyfriend.

Maxs POV

I go into my sisters room with Dad laughing, Patrick and her are making out and I close dads mouth and then open it when its right next to there faces. "AHHHH Max you are so dead !" My sister runs to me than i close the door to my room.

Dad and I are laughing so hard, " Dad that was a good one." I hear my mom yell upstairs " Its time for lunch !" Rose,Patrick,Dad and I head downstairs. I sit Dad in the chair next to me and my mom brings my plate to the table, takes one look at Slappy and her eyes widen, i see dad give my mom a wink and my mom pretends like that hasent happened.

" What is it Hon," My stepdad walks over to my mom and looks at dad. Dads smile gets a bit wider, my stepdad who is very brave gulps and walks off to his office. My mom trys to avoid my dad and starts talking to Patrick and Rose.

Than i hear a *SPLAT* and look at Rose and shes looking at Patrick in horror. Patrick has sauce all on his white shirt and blue jacket. Patrick doesnt look mad he just looks shocked. " Oh my Gosh Patrick im so sorry-" Rose says and trys to clean him up with napkins. Patrick smiles " Hey no sweat ill just clean up." He walks to the bathroom and Rose gives me and dad a glare. " You are despicable." Rose says to my dad.

Dad chuckles " Your boyfriends face looks like throwup." Rose squints at him and rears back her fist ready to punch him. " Go ahead try to punch me again."

Roses POV

I rear my fist to punch the son of a bitch when my boyfriend shows up. " Uh hey ?" Patrick turns his head and his eyebrows come together in confuisen. I pull back my fist and scratch my head._Nice save._ " Hey so you want to head upstairs and watch a movie ?" Rose holds up the hunger games and Patrick nods and they head upstairs leaving me and my dad alone.

" Why did you throw the sauce at Patricks face ?" I ask my dad whos head is slowly turning around. " Because her boyfriend is BUTT UGLY !" Dad started laughing again and the lights flickered off and on. I stood up and as dad was laughing the lights wouldnt stop. I saw Rose and Patrick run downstairs and the lights stopped flickering.

I looked at my dad and hes not laughing anymore. Patrick leaves the house and Rose comes towards me. " I didnt do-" She walks past me and picks up Slappy by his neck and runs upstairs._ What is she planning to do with him._

Roses POV

I run upstairs with the little rodent and throw him inside Maxs closet. " And STAY in." I walk back downstairs and watch Tv with my brother.

Hours Later...

No Ones POV

A creek is heard coming from Maxs closet and you see a small figure waiting right next to Roses bed.


End file.
